<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine Service by bowtiesandboatshoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060788">Wine Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes'>bowtiesandboatshoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom!Kurt, Klaine, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub!Blaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up smut. Kurt buys a new toy and Blaine can't wait to try it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today I needed to write 300ish words of fluff for my Klaine Advent. My brain did this instead. I included the photo that inspired it at the end if you would like a visual reference.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I got you something.”</p>
<p>Blaine opened the plain white package and removed the tissue paper from the top of the box. Nestled inside was a single wine glass. He was about to remark on what an odd gift it was - why just one, and especially when they already had plenty? - but as he lifted it out of the box he noticed the slim bulb beneath the stem. Oh. His brain couldn’t make immediate sense of all of the logistics, but he did know that bulb was meant for his ass, which must mean the wine that would fill the glass would be meant for Kurt. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Kurt asked, watching as the realization dawned across Blaine’s face. </p>
<p>“God, yes… where did you even? How…?” He let his questions trail off. It didn’t matter. Kurt was presenting him with an opportunity to serve him, literally, and the very idea made his stomach swoop. He even felt his ass give a little involuntary contraction around nothing as images of using the glass began to fill his head. “Can we try it?”</p>
<p>“So eager. It’s a little early in the day for wine though, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>Blaine tried to hide the disappointment from his face, but Kurt continued before he could speak.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what though. Why don’t you go in the kitchen and wash that, and then put it in the fridge for a while. You know I like my wine well chilled.”</p>
<p>Blaine shivered at the thought of the cold glass inside him. “Yes, sir,” he agreed with a smile as he got up to do what Kurt had asked.  </p>
<p>The anticipation built as they went about their day. Blaine felt his submission rising along with it. He was itching to be out of his clothes, to give his body to Kurt, to be whatever Kurt wanted him to be. “I want to be ready for you,” he said when he found Kurt in the bedroom. “Make me wait as long as you want for it after, but please…”</p>
<p>“Ok, love, ok… go ahead and strip for me and I’ll meet you in the living room.”</p>
<p>Blaine did as he was told. He could feel Kurt’s eyes on him as he removed each layer of clothing. When he was naked Kurt left him to tidy the discarded garments, which he did quickly so he could be back with his Dom. He found Kurt sitting on the couch with a basket of toys beside him. </p>
<p>He stood quietly with his hands behind his back, his half hard cock jutting out in front of him, and waited for Kurt to tell him what to do. </p>
<p>“Come kneel for me, love. Hands and knees. Let me see that pretty ass.”</p>
<p>Blaine immediately moved into the position Kurt had requested.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Kurt said, smoothing a hand over Blaine’s back and buttocks, letting his thumb tease in between. “Now, let’s get you opened up. This ass may be gorgeous but it’s no use to me like this.”</p>
<p>Kurt’s words coursed through Blaine’s body and his cock pulsed harder in response. “Please, sir. Make me useful to you.” He felt Kurt’s fingertip, slick at his entrance. He relaxed his muscles as Kurt pushed inside. They were practiced at this step, but it never felt routine to Blaine, even when it was just a means to an end. Kurt added another finger, scissoring and stretching Blaine open. </p>
<p>Blaine felt Kurt’s fingers drag out of him and whined quietly at the loss when he didn’t feel them slide back in again. After a moment though he felt the blunt tip of a dildo against his rim. He shifted his knees to spread himself wider as Kurt pushed it inside him. “So good for me,” Kurt praised as he fucked it slowly in and out, twisting it gently to tease Blaine and add to the stretch. </p>
<p>Blaine moaned and pressed back against the intrusion, enjoying it while he could. He knew this particular pleasure wasn’t going to last long. Sure enough, after one last deep stroke, Kurt pulled the dildo out completely and ran his finger along the edge of Blaine’s wet and gaping hole. Blaine yearned for him to push it inside him, but dared not beg for it. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Kurt declared. “Now, wait here.”</p>
<p>Blaine did as he was told, not moving from his spot. Kurt disappeared into the kitchen and returned with an ice bucket, which he placed on the coffee table in Blaine’s line of vision. He could see both a bottle of wine and the new wine glass protruding from the top. He heard Kurt rummaging through the toy basket before he replaced it in its spot underneath the table.</p>
<p>“I still think it’s too early to drink,” he said, “but at least now we’re prepared. We don’t want you closing back up again though, so…” he trailed off and Blaine felt a plug slide into his ass. </p>
<p>Of course Kurt would make him wait. And tease him by keeping the new toy in plain sight while he did. </p>
<p>“You may sit up now,” Kurt allowed. “Why don’t you come kneel for me and we can watch a movie?”</p>
<p>Blaine sat up and tucked himself beside Kurt’s legs, resting his head on Kurt’s thigh. </p>
<p>Kurt clicked on the tv and found something on Netflix, then put down the remote and tangled his fingers into Blaine’s hair. Blaine sighed and nuzzled into the touch. There was no way he’d be able to concentrate on the movie, but being close to Kurt kept him grounded. After a while the buzzing anticipation that had wracked Blaine’s body settled into a warm contentment. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you watching, love?” Kurt asked all of a sudden. Blaine blinked open his eyes, realizing Kurt must have noticed they were closed. </p>
<p>“Not really, no, sir, but that’s ok. You enjoy it. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, I could use a snack. Would you go make me one, please?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Blaine replied, getting to his feet. “Is there something in particular you’d like?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Kurt said. “You know my taste. I trust you to decide.”</p>
<p>With that Blaine headed to the kitchen to put together something for Kurt to eat. He returned with a board of cheeses, crackers, and grapes. He set it down on the side table next to the couch and was about to resume his spot on the floor beside him when Kurt spoke.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>Blaine stood still and waited for him to continue.</p>
<p>“This looks delicious. Thank you,” he went on.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, sir. It’s my pleasure.”</p>
<p>“I think it will pair quite nicely with the wine. Bring me the glass, please.”</p>
<p>Blaine’s stomach fluttered. This was what he had been waiting for. He stepped over to the coffee table and plucked it from the bucket. The stem was cold under his fingertips. He could only imagine how frigid the plug would be where it had been resting directly in the ice. He handed the glass to his Dom. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kurt said as he took it. “Now, back on your knees. Let’s see that ass again.” </p>
<p>Blaine quickly complied, lowering his shoulders to the floor and raising his ass high, like he knew would be necessary to keep the glass upright once it was inserted. </p>
<p>Kurt tugged the plug from Blaine’s hole. “So pretty,” he remarked as he added a bit of fresh lube to his rim. </p>
<p>Blaine knew what was coming next and he braced himself for the cold. The slim bulb slipped easily inside him and he gasped despite himself. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Kurt asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Just cold. But it’s good. I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Okay. You just stay right where you are then. I’m going to pour some wine and enjoy my snack while I finish the movie.”</p>
<p>The plug felt snug inside of Blaine but he clenched around it anyway, determined not to let it slip. He heard the wine pouring from the bottle and could feel the slight additional weight of the glass pressing on his ass once it was full. </p>
<p>Kurt sat back down, propped his feet up on the table, and began to eat his snack. </p>
<p>Blaine focused on being still. He had no idea how full the glass was and didn’t want to risk spilling its contents. A few moments later he felt a tug, and the plug slid out of his ass. He knew Kurt would have to replace it eventually; there was no way of setting it down anywhere else. Before long he felt the tip pressing against his rim again, less cold this time, and he relaxed into the feeling of being filled once more. </p>
<p>Kurt repeated the process over and over, plucking the plug from Blaine and plunging it back in, finishing and refilling the glass as the movie played and he finished the snack Blaine had made him. Through it all Blaine stayed still and quiet, letting Kurt use him. </p>
<p>Blaine vaguely registered that the tv had been turned off. The plug of the wine glass was still lodged in his ass, and he had no idea whether the glass was empty or full at this point. Either way it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to move until Kurt told him he could. </p>
<p>He felt the plug start to move inside him and assumed Kurt was about to pull it out again. He prepared for the emptiness he expected, but instead, after sliding part way out, the plug fucked back in. </p>
<p>“You were so, so good for me,” Kurt said. “And you didn’t spill a single drop. I think you deserve a reward.”</p>
<p>At that Blaine did find himself empty, and felt the splash of liquid against his skin. The wine trickled into his open hole, and down over his balls and onto his thighs. Kurt’s tongue traced the opposite path, up his thighs, over his balls, and finally lapping over his stretched hole, cleaning every trace of what he had deliberately spilled. “I want to fuck you,” he said, and guided Blaine back onto all fours. </p>
<p>Blaine groaned as Kurt pressed into him, his girth wider than the plug had been, his length pushing deeper inside. </p>
<p>“Mmm yes,” Kurt said, “let me hear how much you like it. Do you like it when I fuck your beautiful ass?”</p>
<p>“God yes… you know I do. Please…”</p>
<p>He felt Kurt’s fingers dig into his hips as he thrust into him over and over. His cock stood erect and dripping between his legs, but almost more than he wanted his own orgasm, he wanted to feel Kurt flooding him, wanted to hear him cry out his name as he came. This was still about making himself useful. He would let Kurt take what he wanted, let Kurt give him what he wanted to and not beg for anything more.  </p>
<p>He grunted as Kurt slammed into him, each thrust punctuated by an exhaled <em> uh. </em> He knew Kurt liked it when he was loud; he’d asked to hear. “God yes… feels so good… <em> uh uh uh yeah… </em> fuck me, Kurt, fill me, please…”</p>
<p>“Do you want my come?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please!”</p>
<p>“Did you earn it?”</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Blaine hoped he had. Kurt had praised him, had said he deserved a reward. “I was so good, sir. You said…” </p>
<p>“Yes or no, Blaine?” Kurt said as he continued pumping.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” Blaine all but shouted. “Please…”</p>
<p>Kurt gripped him harder and held him close. “Fuck Blaine! So good… so good for me…” he cried as he spilled into Blaine’s ass. </p>
<p>“God thank you… thank you,” Blaine panted as Kurt pulsed inside him. </p>
<p>He whimpered at the loss when Kurt pulled out, but moaned contentedly when he felt Kurt’s come dribble out of him too. “Kurt…” he sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m right here, baby. I’m right here. I’m going to go get a washcloth to clean you up though, ok? I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>“Mmm… ok,” Blaine murmured.</p>
<p>Kurt returned with a warm washcloth and wiped the mess from Blaine’s skin. “Come on, let’s get you off the floor,” he said as he helped Blaine up onto the couch. He settled behind him and wrapped him in his arms. “So, I take it you liked your present?”</p>
<p>Blaine smiled and snuggled into Kurt’s chest. “Very, very much.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
~</p>
<p>I came across this photo and this basically wrote itself...</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>